Modern communication systems, such as Code Division Multiple Access and Time Divisional Multiple Access digital radio communication systems, are typically required to maintain low error rates at high data rates through radio paths that are subject to fading, multipath, and other RF impairments. It is also desirable in many applications to provide the radio receiver in a small, possibly portable package, that makes extensive use of integrated circuit technology.
An ability to provide certain radio receiver components in integrated circuit form is well known in the art. For example, in a data sheet entitled HSP43168 Dual FIR Filter, available from Harris Semiconductor (December 1996), there is described a dual Finite Impulse Response (FIR) filter integrated circuit that is suitable for use in quadrature and complex filtering, adaptive filtering, polyphase filtering and image processing applications. The filter can be connected with a microprocessor and thereby programmed for use in an intended application.